Modern electronic devices are susceptible to damage from transient electrostatic discharge, commonly referred to as “ESD.” ESD events often occur when a person whose body has accumulated a static charge, touches or handles the electronic device. Static charge build-up can occur from a person walking across a carpeted surface or as a result of motion of certain types of clothing or from other sources. In any case, when the electronic device is touched by a charged person or other object, the built-up charge can be suddenly discharged through the electronic device. This can result in catastrophic damage to the electronic device. Accordingly, many electronic devices include some type of internal ESD protection. This often takes the form of an auxiliary transistor or Zener diode or other non-linear semiconductor device placed between one or more of the input/output (I/O) terminals of the electronic element being protected and a reference potential or common connection. This protective device detects the sudden rise in terminal voltage produced by the ESD event and switches on or otherwise creates a relatively low impedance path to the reference connection, thereby shunting the ESD current harmlessly to ground. Such ESD protection arrangements take many forms well known in the art. They have in common the above-noted feature that they normally present comparatively high impedance to the circuit they are protecting so as not interfere with its normal operation but are triggered into activity by the rising ESD pulse. As the leading edge of the ESD pulse is sensed, they switch to a low impedance state thereby limiting the voltage rise produced by the ESD pulse, in effect, clipping the top off the ESD pulse. When the ESD transient has passed, they once-again revert to a high impedance state. While such prior at arrangements work well in connection with active devices and integrated circuits, they are generally not applicable to integrated passive components where the necessary non-linear semiconductor devices or other type of non-linear spark-arrestors are not available. Accordingly there continues to be a need for means and method for protecting integrated passive devices. As used herein, the word “integrated” is intended to include elements formed in or on a common substrate. Thin film conductors and dielectrics are commonly used in integrated passive devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved means and method for ESD protection of electronic devices, especially for integrated passive devices. In addition, it is desirable that the means and method for providing such protection be generally compatible with available fabrication methods for such electronic devices so as to not require substantial changes in the manufacturing process. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.